


The Myth of Hestia

by HopelesslyUnfinished



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyUnfinished/pseuds/HopelesslyUnfinished
Summary: The myth-less goddess finally has her story told.
Kudos: 1





	The Myth of Hestia

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for a Mythology class I participated in for college, which is the reason for the shorter word count than I would have created if I had written this on my own time. I hope you enjoy and find all the minor hidden references!

The Myth of Hestia

And so Kronos expelled the stone that was Zeus’ replacement and his children in six mighty heaves and Rhea watched the whole ordeal with gleeful revenge. The stone landed at Zeus’ feet, while Hera was flung to the west. Poseidon was expelled to the south and Demeter to the depths of the world. Hades was ejected to the east on Kronos’ mighty breath. Finally, Hestia fell out of his mouth on Kronos’ last mighty heave, falling in heap at her youngest brother’s feet. As Kronos withdrew to recover from the ordeal, Zeus and Hestia escaped to a high mountain to formulate a plan.   
On the mountain of Olympus, Hestia started a fire to warm herself and Zeus. Zeus explained to her that their siblings had been spread throughout the world.

“Where did they land?” inquired Hestia, intent on rejoining with her siblings.  
“In all the lands; I was taken so off guard that I lost track of the directions that each disappeared. I am torn between searching for each of them and fortifying a plan to defeat Kronos. He and his brethren will no doubt regroup and assault us before too long. I will need the help of all of you, my siblings, to stand against them.”  
“My brother,” stated Hestia, standing from where the fire now roared, “I will search the land for our sisters and brothers while you devise the tactics for our clash. You have saved us all from the depths of our father’s stomach and now allow me to help you in this endeavor. Do you know of anyone who may have knowledge of where our siblings now reside?”  
Zeus thought momentarily, distracted from already formulating his battleplans.  
“I believe our mother Rhea watched as the deed took place and knows more than I.”

At this, Hestia flew from the mountain and arrived in secret at her mother’s gate. Rhea greeted her eldest daughter with great happiness and gifted her a traveling cloak and sturdy staff. She recounted the tale of Kronos’ defeat and the directions for where her children were flung across the world. She lamented not being able to go find them herself, but heaped Hestia with praise for endeavoring to reunite their family. With her cloak wrapped around her and staff in hand, Hestia set out first for the West to locate her sister Hera. 

Hestia traveled throughout the region until she heard the unmistakable cries of Hera as night fell. In the darkness, Hestia could make out the twisted form of her sister trapped in a fruit tree by shapeless four-legged beasts surrounding the tree. Hera appeared to be suffering from a cut on her leg where a branch had caught her fall from the sky. Bracing herself to fight the hungry beasts, Hestia noticed a ram nearby. She killed the ram and upon feeding the creatures, they slunk away into the darkness well-satiated. She helped her sister down from the tree adorned with round fruit and wrapped her injury with a piece torn from her new cloak. Hera’s suffering immediately lessened and she rejoiced in being reunited with her sister as they journeyed together to find Demeter.

Hestia explained to Hera that Demeter had been flung to the depths of the world and that Rhea had directed her to a cave closer to the mountain where Zeus resided. As dawn broke, they arrived at the cavern; however, a rock had fallen when Demeter had plunged into the depths, blocking the entrance to the tunnel. Hestia placed the foot of her staff against the boulder and Hera helped to lever the stone away from the mouth of the cave. Calling for their sister, the sisters caught sight of two figures exiting the darkness. One was their sister, who they greeted enthusiastically and the other was Nyx, who had accompanied Demeter from the deeper parts of the cave. Nyx thanked them for removing the rock and in return, taught them to navigate using the stars above, slowly disappearing in the morning sky. They expressed their gratitude before returning to the mountain to reunite Zeus with Hera and Demeter.

The sisters decided to remain with Zeus by the fire and assist in making the battleplans against Kronos, while Hestia set out to the south to search for Poseidon. She searched the seas and could not find him. She set out across the flat land beyond and as night fell once again, she spotted a small oasis that had formed in the middle of the wide plain. There she found Poseidon sleeping and woke him quickly. He explained that he had been lost on the plains for days and no amount of wandering had led him beyond their expanse. Hestia, using the navigation taught to her by Nyx, led them both out of the southern plains and shared the knowledge with her brother. When they reached the sea, Poseidon continued to the mountain to rejoin their siblings with his newfound navigation, while Hestia went east to find the last remaining sibling Hades. 

Unlike the rest of her siblings, Hades was not trapped or lost, but residing peacefully in a grove. Surrounded by acres of roses, crocus, violets, iris, hyacinth, and narcissus, he rested in the shadows of the trees. Hestia paused before approaching her closest brother, curious as to why he had not made an attempt to rejoin them. Hades greeted her pleasantly, but a subtle look of concern fell across his face. Hestia joined Hades under the tree and ascertained that he was not injured or affected by his fall in any way. He assured her that he was well, but that he feared facing the continuing wrath of Kronos. She explained at length to him how she was reuniting their siblings and that Zeus was already developing a plan to defend them from their father. Inspired by the unity of his siblings, Hades agreed to return with her and they left the fields to return to Mount Olympus. 

Upon their return, the family celebrated with a small feast surrounding the fire that Hestia had built. Her brothers and sisters had begun to build a structure there for them to reside and kept the fire burning within. Zeus rejoiced in having all his siblings gathered with them and regaled them with his plans to overthrow Kronos and his followers. At the conclusion of the meal, Zeus attributed their celebration to Hestia for gathering them all together and honored her with the titled goddess of hearth and home. They all agreed and drank to her success before learning their roles for the upcoming battle.


End file.
